rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Mad Rabbid (Rabbid Mozart)
Rabbid Mozart, later renamed Professor Mad Rabbid is the main protagonist of Season 2 of Rabbids Invasion. Biography Season 1 Rabbid Mozart (later renamed Professor Mad Rabbid) is a Rabbid who developed superior intelligence to the rest of the other Rabbids after being flattened by Timothy. He is most likely a spoof of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a famous composer of the Classical era. Professor Barranco 3 became jealous of him due to his skills. At the end of the episode, he created a potion that reverted him back to his stupid self in order to be accepted by his friends,but is still shown to be a little smart. Season 2 He is then revealed in Season 2 to still be intelligent. Only now he is named Professor Mad Rabbid and has a wig that resembles Albert Einstein's hair. He is first seen in Mini-Rabbid vs. Giant Chicken where he enlarges the mini-rabbid, but also a chicken, causing a fight. Next, he appears in Invisible Rabbid, where he makes himself invisible. Then again in The Incredible Rabbid Space Time Machine where he creates the time washing machine in order to get to the moon. In Rabbidstein, Professor Mad Rabbid decides to make an assistant for himself. In Anti Grabbidy, he invents an Anti-Gravity ray In Rabbid Remote, he creates a remote capable of warping through TV channels, as well as stopping time itself and rewinding and winding it. In Mad Rabbid vs. the Robots, he fights an army of evil Rabbidroids. In Dr. Mad Rabbid’s Super-Duper Iron-Clad Underpants, he invents iron underwear that cause a magnetic disaster. In Mad Rabbid and the Genius's Mustache, not only is it explained how he got his wig, but he also has a flashback of how the rabbids went crazy over his fake mustache. In Rabbid 00Zilch he serves to the Secret Agent Rabbid as a gadget giver. Having a similair role to Q from James Bond. In Mad Rabbid and the Rabbid Clones, Season 3 In Gorilla Rabbid, he accidentally turns his assistant into a giant. In Rabbid Twin, he clones his assistant. In Rabbid Assistants, he and his assistant use Lapinibernatus's alarm for their new Donut Tracking Device. In Radioactive Rabbid, he along with his assistant (who swallowed some plutonium) try to get more plutonium. In Heroic Rabbids, When Mad Rabbid concocts an experiment to become the smartest of Rabbids, he drinks the can and he gets almost crazy, he drinks the can a second time, but the drink from the can makes Mad Rabbid go crazy and he's turned into a power-hungry psychopath, he modifies the painting so that he becomes a pitiless supervillain and he began to poison the Junkyard. When three Rabbids (A rabbids with blonde hair, a normal Rabbid and a Rabbids with his puppets) leave the bar and arrives to the wreck of the bus, he meets terribly Mad Rabbit under the guise of a supervillain, he delivers his cannetes For three rabbits to drink the cans, once the three cans drunk by the three Rabbids go crazy (with the exception of Rabbids where he puts his false jaw), Mad Rabbids began to poison the Junkyard. While a Rabbid with a red helmet quietly carries a cargo of Pepper Juice cans, a puppet salutes the Rabbid with a red helmet and the Rabbid with a red helmet greets him, but the Forca puppet looks behind the Rabbid with a helmet red and he notices that there is Mad Rabbid and his gang, Mad Rabbid used his extinguisher to blind the Rabbid with a red helmet, Mad rabbids and his gang steals the cargo of cans Pepper Juice, he ordered cannetes Rabbids and using his fire extinguisher in the direction of Hibernatus television, Hibernatus vows to take revenge on Mad Rabbid. In the bar, the female Rabbid delivers three cans to the three Rabbids, but Mini Rabbid can not seem to take the can, but two Rabbids go crazy and he starts abusing Mini Rabbids by taking him out of the bar while he Mini Rabbid was captured by Mad Rabbid and his gang, Mad Rabbid asked Mini Rabbid to drink the poisoned can, Mini Rabbid refuses, but Mad Rabbid psycho-dynamically forces him to drink the can, but Hibernatus (known as Red Beard), started putting Mad Rabbid and his band out of harm's way and slapping them with a leek kick from his legendary sucker, Mad Rabbid is neutralized by Red Beard, but Red Beard is being hit by a wounding Rabbid, Mad Rabbid discovers that Red Beard is actually Hibernatus, Mad Rabbid kidnaps Hiberatus in his lair, to make him poisoned while he is the smartest Rabbids. While the Rabbids go crazy, Mini Rabbid tries to infiltrate the wreckage of the bus, Mini Rabbids imitates the madman and the two Rabbids pass Mini Rabbid, Mini Rabbids found his friend imprisoned by Mad Rabbid, Mad Rabbid tries to make Hibernatus his servant, but Mini Rabbid takes a picture of him and slaps him in a blow of cactus pot with his sucker, Mad Rabbid is neutralized, while Hibernatus prepares to turn this psychotic poison into an antidote to calm the madness of Rabbids, but Mad Rabbid poisons Mini Rabbid to avenge himself, Hibernatus, furious when he see Mad Rabbid turned Mini Rabbid crazy, he uses his antidote to heal Mini Rabbid of his madness, Hibernatus pre-empts his revenge against Mad Rabbid and makes Mini Rabbid his partner. During the battle for the Junkyard's fate, the jawed rabbid falls, Hibernatus knocks out the Rabbid's puppet and fights them, Female Rabbid juggles cactus, but she accidentally eats a cactus against Mad Rabbid, Mad Rabbid bad Hibernatus with a fish and they head to the top of the Junkyard, Hibernatus chooses from his sucker a chainsaw, but he accidentally uses the chainsaw in direction of Mad Rabbid leaving tomato fish. Disarmed with his fish, Mad Rabbid escapes from the summit by flying with a kite, but he intervened a cannon launch left by the Rabbid Femalle taken by Mini Rabbid, after this battle, Mad Rabbid drinks the antidote of Hibernatus and Mad Rabbid became normal. At an unknown moment, it is likely Hibernatus has used the antidote to Rabbid poisoned by Mad Rabbid to heal and make them normal. In the morning, Mad Rabbid prepares a poison to turn the rabbids into felines before taking revenge against Hibernatus, but Hibernatus and Mini Rabbid prepares to take Mad Rabbid's lair and prevent Mad Rabbid to turn Rabbids into felines. In Excalirabbid, he attacks his assistant for misusing the Multi-Purpose Plunger and tries to get it back from Sir Roland. Season 4 In the season's first episode, Mad Rabbid and the Secret of the Flying Submarine, He discovers the Flying Submarine buried underground in Rabbidland. And at the mid-credits, He pressed a button that shows a nuclear sign on the screen, and while he tried to press it again, his newest assistant Secur-X tells him not to push it again, but he didn't listen, he decided to do it again. Causing the Submarine to send off a huge plasma beam, making it completely terminate the whole junkyard, While a Mole Rabbid is flying off. He leads the Rabbids to search for Pretzel Island. Appearance Mozart is looks basically like the rest of his Rabbid friends, only his teeth are dislocated, his eyes are split apart, one of his ears is bent and has a big, round reddish bump on his face while in the rest of the series, his teeth, eyes, and ears are normal, while he also has a wig to show his intelligence. Behavior Rabbid Mozart developed a superior I.Q than that of his Rabbid companions after being flattened by Timothy. Unlike his friends, Mozart is quite skillful and causes the other rabbids to worship him more than their leader, Professor Barranco 3, consequently making their leader jealous. Mozart also has a crazed laugh that he utters whenever he has an idea or has succeeded at something. As of Season 2, Mozart acts more like a mad scientist hence his new name Professor Mad Rabbid. Abilities Inventor - Professor Mad Rabbid is a genius inventor capable of creating various gadgets and devices (such as a cloner to a gene-splicer) from seemingly simple objects. He is also capable of creating artificial Rabbids such as the Rabbidstein Monster. Piano- Mozart is a very skilled pianist and is able to play with his hands, ears and butt. Soccer- '''Mozart can also play soccer. '''Painter- Mozart is able to paint an entire paradistic masterpiece as well as an abstract painting of his Rabbid friends, which they are frightened of. Trivia *Rabbid Mozart's laugh is a parody of Amadeus Mozart's laugh from the 1984 film Amadeus *He is the first rabbid to get to the moon in the tv show. *In Rabbidstein it is shown that he is capable of making artificial Rabbids like the Rabbidstein Monster. The episode itself is a parody of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, with Professor Mad Rabbid playing a role identical to Victor Frankenstein. *In Heroic Rabbids, after one of his dangerous experiments, he Red Beard's archenemy and his only goal is to poison the Junkyard with his cans of Pepper Juice. Gallery Tumblr obx9bt9pAv1rly6tlo1 1280.jpg 2483a833d52d395bb02a4d2eff4ddfa233225b77.jpg InvisibleRabbid.jpg Rabbids Invasion Professor Mad Rabbid with a Mustache (Mad Rabbid and the Genius's Mustache).png Cut2-RabbidsRap 1024x576.jpg Tumblr inline pms0eaATrB1rau6zr 500.jpg 152935.jpg 257ed4.jpg Three Rabbids with ther weapons.jpg 20190424 153918.jpg Rabbids-304-16x9.jpg Professor Mad Rabbid and his clones.jpg Scientist rabbid as tiger by kaetzchen1991 d9r5hod-fullview.jpg Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:A Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Antagonists Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes